


Wedding Dress

by hellbasket



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbasket/pseuds/hellbasket
Summary: “What’s the point,” Tsuna said, breathless. A low heat curled in his stomach, the sweet buzz of pleasure beginning to build. “If you’re going to just ruin it?”“It’s our honeymoon and I want to see my new husband in a dress,” Reborn said, pulling away, eyes drifting up and down Tsuna’s body.





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> daruvael asked: You write R27 so well~! Any chance we can get a scene of their first time? I would think Reborn would be the most experienced and would absolutely enjoy making Tsuna a complete wreck. Or maybe their honeymoon?

Tsuna squeaked as he stared at his reflection in the floor length mirror; hands coming up to his face, trying to hide the spreading dark blush. 

 

“My blushing bride,” Reborn purred, over Tsuna’s shoulder. 

 

Tsuna whirled around, white dress twirling with his movement. “How did you talk me into this?” Tsuna demanded to know, hands nervously smoothly the white skirt. 

 

“Because I’m irresistible,” Reborn said with a dark smirk. He stepped forward, pressing a kiss against Tsuna’s lips, causing Tsuna to step back, leaning against the cold glass of the mirror. Reborn moved to attack Tsuna’s neck, alternating between feathery light kisses and bites, moving down the shoulder, peeling away one of the straps. 

 

“What’s the point,” Tsuna said, breathless. A low heat curled in his stomach, the sweet buzz of pleasure beginning to build. “If you’re going to just ruin it?” 

 

“It’s our honeymoon and I want to see my new husband in a dress,” Reborn said, pulling away, eyes drifting up and down Tsuna’s body. A too satisfied smirk playing on his lips. “Besides, you look adorable in it.” 

 

Tsuna blushed harder. “You’re impossible,” he moaned as Reborn returned to his ministrations. His hands reached out, pushing Reborn’s suit jacket and dress shirt off, wanting to touch skin as well. He was determined not to be the only one naked this time. 

 

Reborn reached behind, undoing the elegant bow in the back and tugging the zipper down. His hand slide further down, groping Tsuna’s ass. Tsuna let out a gasp, dizzy. Arousal shooting straight down his cock. He could practically feel Reborn’s grin against his skin, his knee pressing behind Tsuna’s legs. 

 

“Reborn,” he whined. His skin felt like he was on fire, every hair standing on edge. It wasn’t enough, he needed more.

 

Reborn moved to Tsuna’s other shoulder, sliding off the other strap. He peeled off the bodice, the dress dropping to the ground with a soft ‘thud’, revealing a matching set of white lacy panties, garter belt and high top stockings. 

 

Tsuna flushed, feeling exposed as Reborn purred, leering at the view before he turned his attention to Tsuna’s nipples, sucking and pulling at them. Tsuna threw a hand up to his mouth, a wordless moan slipping out and knees growing weak. He slid down, the cold glass of the mirror running up his back, a relief to the hot flushed feeling that racked his body. 

 

Reborn chuckled, following him down, going lower and lower. Tsuna’s breath hitched as Reborn encase his mouth over Tsuna’s cock, coaxing it to full mast with a few sucks and licks. “Reborn,” Tsuna panted, gripping the white chiffon ruffles of the wedding dress beside him. His cock strained against the panties, soaked wet as Reborn continued to suck. 

 

Tsuna’s head spun. The heat also unbearable, pleasure zipping back and forth, between not enough and too much. He yelped at the cold touch of the lube on Reborn’s fingers, tensing as Reborn tried to prob. 

 

“Relax Tsuna,” Reborn said, pressing a kiss to Tsuna’s lips. 

 

He nodded, gripping tight to Reborn’s shoulders. Reborn pressed kisses against Tsuna’s neck, scissoring his fingers in and out. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, the feeling of something in him still a foreign concept despite the many times they had done it previously. Suddenly stars danced across his vision, pleasure knocking him over. He moaned, pushing down on Reborn’s fingers, seeking another wave of pleasure. 

 

“I see you liked that,” Reborn said with a smirk, pressing once more. 

 

Tsuna could only moan in agreement. His head was heavy, unable to focus beyond Reborn’s words and fingers. He wanted more. More. More heat, more friction, more pleasure.

 

Reborn chuckled. This time he slowly pushed his fingers in and out, teasing. 

 

“Ah, ah, Reborn,” Tsuna whined, pushing back. Asshole. He always did this, driving Tsuna to the edge hard and fast before switching over teasing. It drove Tsuna crazy, desperate. 

 

“What do you say?” Reborn asked, that damn smirk curling on his face. 

 

“Ah, I want you in me. Ahh, want your thick fat cock to pound into me,” Tsuna begged. 

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Reborn purred, flipping Tsuna over. He pushed aside the panties, sheathing himself into Tsuna. 

 

Tsuna grappled, bracing against the mirror. His breath fogged the glass, as Reborn relentlessly pounded. He groaned, nerves on fire, heart pounding and skin slick with sweat, slipping against the smooth surface. 

 

Reborn stopped, pulling Tsuna close. “Look at how debauched you look,” Reborn said. “So beautiful.” 

 

Tsuna looked at his reflection, skin flushed red, hair limp with sweat. Bite marks courtesy of Reborn, covered every inch of his neck and shoulders. Legs spread wide open, the white stockings, stretched, torn in several places, garter belt barely holding on. His cock still strained against the wet panties, soaking with precum. 

 

“No one else,” Reborn said darkly as he resumed his pounding. “No one else can see you like this.” 

 

“Yes,” Tsuna agreed. “Yes, yes, yes.” Words falling falling mindless from his lips. The heat was everywhere, the glorious stretch and the burn of friction. 

 

Reborn reached down, pumping Tsuna’s shaft, once, twice and sent Tsuna over the edge, orgasm slamming like a tidal wave. He shuddered as he felt Reborn come afterwards, warm cum coating his insides. 

 

Huffing and puffing, Tsuna twisted back around, weakly pulling Reborn close. “Love you,” he said, kissing his new husband. 

 

“Love you too.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
